


And All That Could Have Been

by Vorcha_Girl



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, F/F, Gen, Interrupted Moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorcha_Girl/pseuds/Vorcha_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasumi Goto and Morinth share a moment on the darkened dance floor of Purgatory. </p>
<p>Until they're interrupted ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	And All That Could Have Been

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer: I don’t own Mass Effect_
> 
> **A/N – Written as a response to the MEFFW drabble challenge.**  
>  **Prompt: Interrupted**  
>  **Characters: Kasumi / Morinth**

* * *

 

Purgatory’s music swirled around Kasumi in a river of deep base beats that vibrated deliciously along her skin. The neon lighting - red, pink and purple – sparkled, and the rays of light reflected off the mirrored dance floor in a blaze of twinkling stars. Kasumi threw herself into the rhythm, her hips swaying provocatively as she let the music take hold of her.

She barely noticed when an asari joined her, at least not until the light caught her startlingly pale eyes and come-hither smile; then she had Kasumi’s full attention. The asari was gorgeous, with sculpted cheekbones and wide full lips, and her black leather catsuit screamed money, taste and sex. Kasumi brightened as the blue beauty drifted closer and sensually reached out a hand and stroked her cheek.

Women didn’t interest her sexually, nor did asari for that matter, but money and fine clothes _did_. Credits, as far as Kasumi was concerned, were the sexiest thing in the world. Especially when they were being flaunted by an asari like this one. In her experience it was the confidant ones who were the easiest prey, and she enjoyed turning the hunter into the hunted and stealing their precious credits from right under their noses.

Kasumi returned the smile and caught her hand as the music swept them away. They swayed together to the pulsing beats; long limbs intertwining as their bodies came together. She could feel the crowd watching with hungry eyes and she played up to them as only an exhibitionist could; brazenly tracing a hand over the buckles and straps at the front of the asari’s outfit. Her actions were rewarded with a luminous flare deep within the asari’s eyes.

Those eyes seemed to catch and hold her, and before Kasumi knew what she was doing, she wound her arms around the asari’s neck as they swayed. She pressed her body against those wonderfully soft leather-encased curves and ignored the scrape of buckles against her chest. The asari sighed happily and Kasumi smiled up at her, idly wondering how long she would have to keep this up before she received an invite home. Usually this type wasn’t too hard to persuade; a few light caresses, soft words, sultry looks and they were putty in her hands.

She wasn’t let down.

“So,” the asari purred throatily in her ear. “How about we get out of here and … .”

“Morinth?”

A small voice interrupted them and the asari broke away, turning to look at a short mousy girl who nervously stared at them from a few paces away. The flickering lights and colour were kind to the girl, and gave her a kind of charm and otherworldly beauty which she otherwise might have lacked. Kasumi knew her for what she was instantly; trash. No money, no future – _no point_.

“What are you doing? I thought we were meeting?” The girl blinked large blue eyes and wrung her hands. “I thought … .” She bit her lip as she broke off.

“Nef, darling!” the asari trilled. “I was just dancing while I waited.” She drew the trembling girl under her arm and, with a final lingering look in Kasumi’s direction, led her away. “Tonight you’ll come back to my place with me, won’t you? I’m dying to get to know the real you … .”

The asari’s voice was lost as she vanished into the crowded bar with her little blue-eyed mouse and Kasumi shrugged as she turned away. One last little heist would have been nice before she left, but she had bigger fish to fry than some rich asari with more money than sense. After all, it wasn’t every day that you received an invitation to meet a legend like Commander Shepard – especially since the lady in question was supposed to be very much _dead._

Kasumi smiled, activated her cloak, and vanished in the middle of the dance floor.

 


End file.
